dicefandomcom-20200214-history
Taebin
Dong Taebin, or primarily known as ' Taebin' (and thus a near-homonym of the protagonist), is a main character in the series and was Eunju's ex-boyfriend. A transfer student to Dongtae's school and classroom, and sitting next to him, Taebin is a Dicer and was initially his desk neighbor's mirror opposite: a full "number 6" through and through, he quickly became one of the most popular students in the school through his looks, physical prowess and smarts. He had been made a Dicer by Mooyoung. Appearance Initially, Taebin was a short, plump youngster with longish hair covering his forehead in a fringe and plain looks who carried a tense and scared expression. His eyes were small and dark. After becoming a Dicer, over the course of a little more than one year he has changed beyond recognition, and is now one of the tallest characters, with a lean, athletic build and extremely handsome looks. His hair is light brown and his eyes are large and hazel-colored. Personality Outwardly, Taebin is kind and easy-going, and commands great charisma that, combined with his physical attributes and skills, makes him extremely popular. However, as the story progresses, the reader learns that Taebin most likely has little interest in or even despises most people. Having been an official classroom loser like Dongtae, he perceives the attention he receives from everyone as shallow and hypocritical, and seems to believe everyone is only interested in him for his looks. In turn, while he relishes the warmness he receives from others, and feels comfortable being the alpha male around, he doesn't extend intimacy or true friendship to anyone. Partial exceptions seem to be Dongtae and Eunju. (See below.) Interestingly, he doesn't show any sympathy towards victims of bullying, and is shown looking on with a bored expression while the class bullies pick on Byungchul. Still, his attitude towards bullies themselves is of savage contempt: when challenged by Dongtae's tormentors to a fight, Taebin scores an easy victory, but doesn't stop at beating them up: he takes pleasure in kicking them while on the ground and breaks the arm of one, to the point that Dongtae himself is shocked and appeals to Taebin to show some restraint. His general attitude towards Dicership is more measured than that of other Dicers, but he is not as scrupulous as Dongtae: while he is not shown beating innocent people up to earn Dice or doing other overtly deplorable things, he is not above toying with other people's feelings if he receives a quest to do so. And even if he protected Eunju from a mass quest with her as a target, he was equally interested in the occasion in preventing other Dicers from attaining the A Rank, possibly because he is irked by the prospect of competition. All in all, he keeps an aloof attitude during the troubles of the Pandora arc and doesn't do anything to rein in the B Rankers going amok until Eunju becomes involved. Like Dongtae, Taebin has also stopped receiving new quests, which indicates that he is also contented with what he has achieved so far. Unlike Mooyoung, his desires haven't inflated. History Much of Taebin's history is only hinted. Flashbacks show him as a target of constant, vicious bullying and ridicule even surpassing Dongtae's, including forced stripping, constant beatings and widespread shunning from male and female classmates alike. After being nearly driven by desperation to commit suicide by jumping off a building, he meets Mooyoung, who offers him a Die. In the next few months, he improves rapidly as a Dicer under Mooyoung's guidance; in the period, he also realizes that the fuel for Die creation are Dicers's desires. When Mooyoung kills all the other A Rankers for unknown reasons, Taebin escapes that fate by using his teleportation to get out of Mooyoung's Time Pause action range and running away. After that, Taebin is seen again in Dongtae's classroom, already completely changed by Dicership. He quickly becomes popular and carries out X's quests frequently. Eventually, X challenges him to conquer Eunju, which he quickly accomplishes, but in the meantime, he lets Dongtae escape with a Die. During the next few weeks, Taebin watches silently as Dongtae evolves as a Dicer and eventually gives a Die to Byungchul. Taebin disapproves of that, and intimidates Byungchul into keeping a low profile as he "doesn't like things that stand out". Taebin becomes increasingly distressed by the rising number of Dicers that appear after Byungchul's death, and tries to convince Dongtae to ally with him to prevent the situation from escalating, to no avail. Eventually, though, the two make a temporary alliance to protect Eunju when X sets her as target for a mass quest. When Dongtae receives the Golden Die, Taebin wishes silently that he won't use it, but he does and Taebin, being an A Ranker himself, immediately recognizes his skill as Time Pause. He later declares that he agrees with Dongtae's principles, but is skeptical regarding the guild. He is last seen studying Game Theory in preparation for something that is coming. The memory of Mooyoung persecutes him and Taebin is intensely scared of him. Powers and Abilities Taebin was the most powerful Dicer in the story and the only A Ranker until Dongtae got his first Golden Die and readers were introduced to Mooyoung. Currently, he is still easily one of the 4 strongest Dicers revealed in the story thus far. Having been collecting Dice longer than most of the other characters, he has had much more time to add points undisturbed to most of his physical and intellectual attributes. As such, he is not only agile enough to hold his ground against a high number of students, not only average but moderate to high level Dicers as well. He holds back most of the time but when he gets serious he can muster near-superhuman strength. He has been shown cracking concrete with a kick and sending Mr No-eyes, who specialized in Endurance, flying with a punch. An impressive feat, considering Bowled-Cut, who enhanced his legs to the point of kicking a soccer ball with such force, it greatly dented a metal pole, kicked Mr No-eyes without landing a scratch. He uses Die points to restore his stamina if necessary, and can keep going on a fight for quite a long time. His own physical endurance seems to be well above average at least, as shown by another Dicer stabbing him, while Taebin seemed barely fazed by it, as it also did not seem to hinder his performance noticeably. His academic prowess is also top notch, as noted by Dongtae. His A Rank skill is Teleportation (one point for every ten meters covered), and he is shown throughout the story appearing out of nowhere until this is revealed. Through a skill tree, Taebin has upgraded his personal teleportation ability to automatically teleport him under certain conditions. It is also hinted by Dawn that Taebin has more powers other than Teleportation and his level 2 skill. Relationships Dongtae: initially, Taebin had little interest in Dongtae, and barely noticed his existence as nothing more than the loser sitting in the next desk. Even an initial conversation is solely motivated by a quest given by X to make him into an ally. Later on, though, as Dongtae becomes the first new Dicer, Taebin at least has someone to talk, and they have a couple of discussions. Even though they don't have any real esteem for each other, there is mutual respect, and Taebin, while still suspicious, acknowledges Dongtae's intentions in creating a guild. While still guarded against him, Taebin joins Dongtae in protecting Eunju and is aware of his rival's love for her. X: Taebin and X aren't shown talking as lightly as Dongtae and X. While X taunts Taebin and seems to be trying to have fun with him just as with Dongtae, Taebin's behavior is more detached. Eunju: Taebin is first challenged with a quest to conquer Eunju in exchange for Dice. He fulfills the task, and later, when called on it by Dongtae, shrugs it off saying that he has no reason to reject her as she is kind and beautiful. As the story evolves, though, he seems to develop genuine affection for her, and their interaction is shown as that of a normal couple, with tenderness and the occasional bickering. Perhaps moved by the truth of her feelings, he starts to reciprocate them and ends up risking his physical integrity to protect her alongside Dongtae. After realizing he is a Dicer, Eunju confronts him about it, also realizing that he was indeed the one to bring Dice to the school rather than Dongtae. It is currently unknown how Eunju now feels about Taebin. Mooyoung: Taebin was deeply grateful to Mooyoung, who made him into a Dicer, and admired him. When Mooyoung's own quests fell to a trickle, Taebin shared his own Dice with him out of gratitude. When Mooyoung showed his true colors, Taebin was devastated first, then horrified, and even after having escaped him for nine months, he still sweats cold at the very memory of his former mentor. It is hinted that Taebin holds certain feelings for him as he was to confess "his special feelings" to Mooyoung in order to become an A-rank dicer. References Category:Male Category:Dicer Category:Character Category:A-ranker